River Flows in You
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, and one-shots in celebration of the upcoming fifteenth anniversary of our beloved show. The update is chapter one of a Kyle/Tess short story.


**A/N- So, to celebrate the fifteenth Roswell anniversary, I am going to be posting one-shots/short stories/drabbles about different characters and couples. Some of them might be more than one part, such as this one. This will be ending on October 10, the actual day Roswell started airing. **

**Heavily involved characters- Kyle, Tess, Max, Liz**

**Couple(s)- Kyle/Tess minor Max/Liz**

**Part 1 of ? **

**Genre- AU, Angst, Romance, Love Triangle (kinda), drama, fluff**

**Rating- PG-13**

**Summary- The nights Kyle and Liz 'slept together' and Max and Tess slept together happened the same night. Max saw Kyle and Liz and Tess found him. It takes off from there pretty much. **

**And happy reading...**

She had found them, months ago. The others. Like her. Except they didn't agree that she was like them. So, if they were 'the others,' and she wasn't apart of them, then exactly what was she? Nonexistent?

Apparently not too nonexistent, because she is here, outside the observatory, a building used to research a subject that was once the center of her existence. Max Evan's lips are skimming hers. And she is a puddle, really she is. But, she's not. At all.

Perhaps, destiny was nothing but lies, nothing but a cruel reminder of how alien she really was. Still is. Isn't the heart, the soul, what makes you human? Not blood or genetics. Those are two things Max definitely has in abundance. Liz too.

And Tess hates her for it. Hates herself for not having it. Not because it prevents her from staking claim on her king, but because her lack of the qualities has lost her Kyle. Liz Parker's first official boyfriend, perhaps even her first kiss and now first sexual experience.

It's only fair that Tess steals the same opportunities that Liz took from her, isn't it? Take the virginity of the boy Liz loves. Maybe even find out how he tastes. Even the thought makes Tess shutter, not in a pleasant way.

Max pulls away, his expression questioning. His brown eyes are warm and the pain from the night's earlier events is still fresh in his orbs. Instinctively, she cups his cheek, her pale hand a great contrast to his tan skin.

They don't flatter each other. Not physically or otherwise. She is way too strong-willed for him, and would trample him with her opinions and 'always-right' ways in a week. He needs someone like Liz, quiet and smart. Who takes control, without being noticed.

Tess, well, she needs something she can't have. Separating herself completely from the dark-haired man, she smiles up at him. She wets her bottom lip, heaving a sigh, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"This…I don't want this, Max. Not anymore."

He nods, slowly. "Alright."

That's it. After sixteen years of pursuing a boy, it's over with two simple statements. And she's fine with it. She just wishes that the boy she really wants would want her back.

She arrives at the Valenti residence late. Kyle is on the couch waiting for her, dressed in his boxer-briefs. The sight leaves her momentarily breathless.

His pale blue eyes scan her, quickly and she feels defensive under his stare, but helpless. She folds her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up and into her shirt's tiny v-neck.

"Where have you been?" His voice is dangerously low.

Momentarily, she considers not answering. After all, it isn't any of his business. Not after what he did tonight. But… "I was with Max." She sounds harsh, cocky, and vengeful. Jealous and accusing.

His eyes narrow. "Really, because…"

"Because…? Go ahead and say it, Kyle. I know you saw him, or rather he saw you and Liz. _Together_," she says, with a casual shrug. "It's okay. I made him feel better."

"Tess…" His voice is strained, almost pleading with her to stop.

"I didn't have sex with him, if that's what you are assuming, which you probably are. I assure you, Kyle, you are the only one, besides Liz, who got laid tonight in the 'I know an alien club,' as you call it." Again, she shrugs. "Just, know that Liz will go crawling back to Max. She always does."

She shuts her eyes against oncoming tears, hurrying around the couch. Kyle reaches for her, but fails to grab her. Thankfully, she is able to lock herself in her (his) room for the remainder of the night.

**Please take the time to tell me what you think. Does it suck, rock? Should I jump off a cliff? Become the next president? Review please. :) **


End file.
